Driving Jace
by justanothermundane
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It is a week after the end of the Mortal Instruments: City of Heavenly Fire, and Jace cant deal with Alec anymore and he misses Clary too much to stay away. Sorry there is no Izzy in here!


Jace could see his own breath, even inside the cab of the truck. Alec sped down the block, as Jace held on tight to the grip above his head, the fierceness of his grip turned his knuckles white. The car in the lane next to them was blasting rap music so loud it made the ground shake. The thin metal walls of the cab didn't do much to block out the noise outside, or the weather. It felt as though the heart had been turned into a giant ice speaker with the bass turned all the way up so that you could barely breath, as it pumped music through your veins. Jace clenched his fist tighter as Alec jerked to a stop at the light.

"Alec, why did you have to take up the mundane habit of driving? It couldn't have been basketball or even knitting, it had to be driving." Jace said bitterly

He and Alec had been driving around Manhattan for only ten minutes and Jace already wanted to jump out the truck window and run home. They didn't actually own a car, so they borrowed Luke's truck for the weekend, so Alec could practice until they gained enough money to buy a car.

"I told you, I want to spend more time with Magnus, so I thought driving would be a nice solution."

The light turned green and Alec stomped on the gas and sped down the street. Alec had been pretty busy over the last few weeks after what happened in Alicante. Because Alec was of age, and the oldest, he had either been at council meetings or was watching over the Institute. Often, Jace had noticed Alec walking around with dark bags under his eyes.

Alec was thinking of a way to really apologize to Magnus. He wanted to surprise Magnus with his drivers licenses. To show that he really wanted there relationship, and did something for them. He had tried surprising him with a map of South America to hint an international vacation, but as soon as he gave it to Magnus, Magnus had scribbled and ripped out Peru, then proceeded to feed the shred to his cat. Magnus had been in a bad mood the rest of the day, so that didn't have the effect he had wanted.

As they made their way down the street the car jerked back and forth as he continued to hit the brakes and gas on and off.

"Why is everyone in the middle of the road, don't we have sidewalks?" Protested Alec

"Maybe New York wasn't the best place to learn how to drive. Luke probably wants his truck back by now, so why don't we drive up to the farm house? There is a lot of room up there. Also people don't walk in the middle of street." Jace suggested, almost enthusiastically. The idea came to his head in seconds, and so had the lingering feeling of missing Clary. Clary was the real reason he had suggested the idea at all. Whenever he was away from her, it felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and the earth closed in around him. He hadn't seen Clary since Luke and Jocelyn's wedding. Clary had stayed up there with her mom and Luke, while Jace had returned to the Institute. He missed the feeling he got when he put his arms around her and looked into her green eyes. He missed the chills he gets, and the need for her, the wanting. All he wanted was her, his whole life was there for one person. Clary Fairchild.

As soon as Alec had hit the highway, Jace nodded out in the passengers seat. Jace dreamed for the first time since he entered the demon realm, but this time, he enjoyed it.

The strong winter sun shone brightly off the Adamas of the Demon Towers surrounding Alicante. The red and gold sky reflected flawlessly in the river that ran through the city. He was sitting on a roof facing the setting sun. Clary lied next to him, her eyes closed. She looks beautiful even asleep he though as he turned and glance at her. A slight smile crept over his face as he turned back toward the sun set. In the street below the sounds of people going about their business could be heard. It had been a very long time since being in Alicante was peaceful and worry free. In this moment he didn't have to worry about being eaten by a flock of demons lead by Sebastian. He didn't have to worry about Clary. Clary. Any other time he would be crazy about her safety. When she had entered the Citadel, disregarding any concern, Jace wanted to pick her up and throw her back through the portal, but he knew she could fight as well as any other shadowhunter. She could protect herself when she needed too. He knew she wasn't always his damsel in distress and that she knew how to fight, yet if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He felt it was his duty to protect the ones that he loved, especially Clary. Jace wouldn't be as human without Clary. She made him see that life isn't just about hunting and killing demons. Clary was his new reality, and he wanted to keep that, he wanted it.

Suddenly Jace felt a hand grip his shoulder. He had not noticed Clary had woken up. He slightly jerked up, but then relaxed when the deep green eyes hit him. His shoulders sunk down and Clary crawled to his side. The roof of the building creaked as she moved to lean against his right arm. She put her head on his shoulder, letting her curls fall down his back. He reached with his left hand down to her right hand. He gripped it carefully, as if it could be easily broken. He raised it to his lips, bowing his head slightly to meet her hand, and kissed it softly. They looked out on to the almost dissolved sun.

"I love you" Clary said without moving

Jace said nothing. He simply nudged her head up off his shoulder so they were looking at each other. He felt the warmth of her skin in the cold air. He brushed her hair aside slowly, then bowed his head and pressed his lips against her's.

The jolt of the familiar pot hole in front of Luke's woke him up. The sun was just coming down from the sky. The clock on the dash read 3:40

"Enjoy your beauty rest, Sleepykins?" Smirked Alec

"It's not like I need it, but yes I did." Jace replied, still too groggy to be sarcastic. He probably used that entire drive to think of what he was going to say Jace thought.

The rolling meadows of the country were beautiful anytime of the day or year Jace thought as they pulled up to the farm house. Alec came to a stop outside with a sudden jerk, sending his new phone onto the floor.

As Alec let some curses fly, Jace shoved the cab door open, and made haste for the front door. His boots kicked up dirt as he headed to the steps. He took one leap from the ground to the porch, avoiding all four steps. The boards creaked heavily under his feet. He hammered his finger to the door bell button. He clenched his fist tight so he wouldn't fidget. After a minute or two of no answer he tried again. He put his face to the glass next to the door and looked inside. The television was on the Giant's game and the kitchen fan was on. Nothing seemed wrong, Jocelyn's paintings hung neatly on the walls, Luke's house key and wallet on the counter. Where were they?

Jace pulled around to face the car again, this time Alec was on the steps starring up at him with a puzzled look.

"Maybe they just went for a walk." Alec said reassuring him

All of a sudden a squeal came from near the lake in the back. Jace dashed off the porch and down to the lake. Alec followed, hot on his tail. The run to the lake seemed like hours to Jace. That run, for Jace, was full of prayers to the Angles that nothing had happened. As he neared, three figures came into view. They were all sitting on the dock. One had a brown beanie sloppily slung over his head with a vest and sweater, accompanied by jeans and work boots. The other had a blue zipper-up fleece on, also with jeans, and black combat boots. Their red, gold hair rained down their back. While the final had a fluffy green jacket on with a black hat that folded up along the edges, sweatpants and fuzzy winter boots. Her firery red hair came down in messy tangles from under the hat. As soon as he saw the tangled red hair he knew. It was Clary, his Clary.

He almost ripped the lining of his jacket as he rushed toward Clary. His heart was pumping, the anxiety and the running almost made his legs want to give out. He ran down to the water, skidding on the sand. All three of them sitting on the dock by the waters edge turned to stare. Jace turned to look up at them.

"Jace?" Clary said turning to him with a surprised look about her, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Clary hopped off the edge of the dock and walked along the water to where he was.

"Hello Jace, is everything alright?" asked Jocelyn

"Everything is just perfect, it's... It's ..."

Jace couldn't finish. He stared at Clary as she got closer, he wanted to rush at her and pick her up and just hold her. When she finally reached him, she put her arms around him and squeezed. He leaned down and kissed her check with grace. It had been more then a week before he could do that and it almost killed him. The heat radiating of her was so extreme because of the cold. Every time he kissed her it was like a zing, like fireworks, that went through his body, waking up every system, every function. He could tell she felt it too because of the gaze they shared afterwards. It was an irreplaceable feeling, too incredible to be lost or forgotten.

Alec appeared at the edge of the sand, obviously out of breath. After finally composing himself he went over to talk to Luke on the dock. Jace looked over just long enough to see Alec drop the truck keys into Luke's hand and hang his head. Jace felt a slight pinch of sympathy for Alec.

Clary gripped his hand tighter, redirecting his attention back to her. He looked down into the sea of bright green and swallowed.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" She questioned again. He could tell she was trying to break down his expression, trying to read him.

"Yeah everything is fine now. I just...," Jace took her hands and starred at his feet. "I really missed."

"It's only been a week, Jace."

"I know but I need you. It's like not having air, I need you to live. The only difference is I want you. I need air, but I want and need you."

He starred back at her, bowing his head slightly so he could meet her eyes. As he did so his golden hair feel into his face, illuminated by the bright sun. A smile began to form on both their faces. Then Jace had a wonderful idea. He leaned in slightly and whispered something into Clary's ear. She starred at him with a puzzled look but still kept her smile.

"There is one in the barn, why?"

"Just follow me."

They both made their way to the barn. Clary shivered and shoved her hands into her pocket.

"Cold?" Asked Jace

Before Clary could say yes, Jace got closer and put his arm around her. Even through the leather jacket Jace could feel the heat of the two bodies, it was almost feverish.

Once they reached the barn on the other side of the property, Jace threw open the heavy door and strutted inside. It took him a second to locate the object propped up in the corner. He took it out of the pile of stuff and drug it outside. He leaned it against the side of the barn. He extended it all the way up till it hit the barn roof. He started to climb, then turned around. He held his hand out to Clary as she starred at him. He left his fingers fall open, welcoming her hand.

"Trust me." He said to reassure her confused look

After a moment she gripped his hand and followed him up, step by step they made their way up to the roof.

"You'er not gonna push me off the roof, right? Or try to turn me to the darkside? You'er not my father, right? You were already my brother, then not." said Clary, still unsure of what was happening.

Jace just smiled, but didn't reply.

The metal bars squeaked with every movement they made. When he got himself planted on the roof he turned to reach down and helped Clary. He pulled her up onto the old roof. Spots of shingles had been worn from the weather. Jace tried to avoid spots on the roof that looked like they could collapse, as he guided her to the other side of the barn. He sat down near the edge over looking the lake. Clary sat next to him and starred out. She let out a little breath. The golden, red sun was setting behind the mountains far away. The sun and colors of the sky reflect perfectly in the lake. They could see Luke, Alec, and Jocelyn walking back to the house from the lake. Clary leaned against Jace's arm. Her hair fell like a red water fall down his back. Jace glanced down at her without moving his head.

Beautiful, like always

Jace interlocked his fingers with her's. As he looked at her hand he examined each scar. His eyes trailed from pale scar to pale scar, noticing the swirl and shape of each faded rune. Every shadowhunter has scars, but the way the scars curved on Clary's skin were beautiful to him. Everything about Clary was perfect, no matter how bad it was, to Jace it was perfectly beautiful in every way. He finally looked up onto the setting sun. To Jace, it might not be Alicante, but it was there place. This is not every shadowhunter's place, it was there own personal paradise. It was like a secret fort a kid might make, only the ones they love are allowed. They had their own lake Lynn, they had their own little city (consisting of two large buildings), and they had their own citizens. A beautiful little community. Where ever Clary was though, that would always be Jace's paradise. But in that moment, in the beautiful sun set, on the farm, with Clary by his side, it was truly their own piece of paradise.


End file.
